The Dark Knight Rises in Rio Style
The Dark Knight Rises is a 2012 superhero film directed by Christopher Nolan, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother Jonathan Nolan and the story with David S. Goyer. Featuring the DC Comics character Batman, this film is the final installment in Nolan's Batman film trilogy and the sequel and The Dark Knight (2008). Tyler "Blu" Stewart reprises the lead role of Bruce Wayne/Batbird with a returning cast of his allies: Rafael Rider as Alfred Pennyworth, Luiz as James Gordon and Nico as Lucius Fox. The film introduces Selina Kyle (Jewel), a sly bird burglar and Bane (Nigel), a mercenary bent on destroying Gotham City. Drawn back into action by new threats facing the city, an older Bruce Wayne is forced to come out of retirement and become Batbird once again. Plot Eight years after the death of District Attorney Kipo ("Two-Face") Dent, Rio was left in near shambles after Bird-man accepted full responsibility of the murders committed by Dent, prompting the citizens and police force of Rio to condemn and capture the Bird-man. However, in the years following the Cerulean Crusader's absence, Rio City is experiencing a time of peace thanks to Kipo Dent's inspiration and reputation. In the midst of Rio, a new threat has risen and plans to destroy and exploit Rio and taint the good name of Kipo Dent's memory. As a warning, Jewel Kyle warns Tyler Blu Wayne of this threat as she takes on her alter-ego called, Gemwoman and waits for the Bird-man to return. As the police force is in escalation and has failed on capturing this new terrorist, they too seek that Bird-man must return to stop him. Tyler Blu Wayne must once again take on the guise of the Bird-man as he confronts his most powerful and dangerous new adversary: the enigmatic, brutally strong, and equally intelligent, Nigel. Cast Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Bruce Wayne/Bat-bird, A billionaire socialite dedicated to protecting Gotham City from the criminal underworld|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Melissa_"Jewel"_Stewart_2.jpg|Jewel as Selina Kyle/Catbird, who establishes a playful, teasing relationship with Bruce Wayne that "takes some of the somberness away from his character." Kyle is pursuing a "clean slate", a computer program rumored to be able to erase a person's criminal history when she crosses paths with both Bruce and Batman|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Rafael_Rider_5.jpg|Rafael as Alfred, Bruce's trusted butler and confidant. Alfred has acted as a father figure to Bruce and continues to aid Bruce on his missions as well as supplying him with useful advice. Alfred is unable to accept Bruce's desire to revive his Batman persona, even going so far as to resign from his position to impress the seriousness of Bruce's position upon him|link=Rafael Rider Perdo Stiller.jpg|Perdo as John Blake, A young police officer whose instincts lead him to believe that there is trouble on the horizon. Seeing something of himself in Blake, Commissioner Gordon promotes him to detective.30 Blake represents the idealism that Gordon and Bruce Wayne once held, but soon lost in their battle against crime in the city. The film reveals his legal name to be Robin John Blake|link=Perdo Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Miranda Tate, A member of the Wayne Enterprises executive board who encourages a still-grieving Bruce Wayne to rejoin with society and continue his father's philanthropic works|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Bane, He was originally a member of the League of Shadows, before being excommunicated|link=Nigel Luiz.jpg|Luiz as James Gordon, Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of the city's few honest police officers|link=Luiz Nico Cash.jpg|Nico as Lucius Fox, Fox runs Wayne Enterprises on behalf of Bruce Wayne and serves as his armorer, providing him with high-tech equipment. His position as President of Wayne Enterprises allows him to discreetly develop cutting-edge technology and weaponry, even as Wayne Enterprises starts losing money|link=Nico Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Rio Movies Style Category:Rio Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies